Esperando bem aqui
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: uma amor impossível, mas possível que levara duas pessoas totalmente diferentes se unirem! one shot.


**Esperando bem aqui...**

* * *

_**Bem esta one shot foi feita através de uma musica que eu adoro de montão, eu ao ler a tradução me veio a inspiração para esta fic, espero que gostem pois eu criei uma trilha sonora para a fic... só tirar os parenteses...**_

_**é [www.] [youtube.]com[/watch?] [feature] [=player] [_detailpage&v] [=Lueo69L1HX0]  
**_

* * *

_"Tudo aconteceu tão de repente, uma hora estava la eu sozinha e depois você apareceu, não sei como expressar o que eu senti ao vê-lo ali, tão perto de mim mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe._

_Senti uma vontade enorme te estar com você, te-lo ao meu lado, poder te tocar te sentir... eu queria tanto saber mais sobre você, escutar sua voz grave e potente que faz tremer meu coração._

_Quando eu te conheci você era tão frio, tão distante e arrogante, mas a gente não escolhe por quem se apaixonar, o coração decide o que ele quer, e foi assim e toda vez que eu o via eu me alegrava como se tudo fosse perfeito por que você é o meu mundo minha alegria e por mais que você não expressa ou demonstra eu sei que de alguma forma sinto seu coração tocando o meu. Eu vou te esperar eu sei que algum dia você vai perceber isso e estarei bem aqui para você._

_Mesmo sob a chuva eu me perco em pensamento sobre onde você estará ou imagino quais curvas e definições seu haroi e hakama esconde, queria saber se seu corpo também possui marcações que você leva no rosto, elas me fascinam e o torna único..."_

_Kagome terminou de escrever no diário e o fechou e guardou em sua gaveta, soltando um suspiro ela saiu do quarto e foi para a sala onde seu nii-chan jogava com o hanyou, "pelo menos enterte ele o suficiente pra me dar paz"_

-musume-san sua bolsa já esta pronta, eu coloquei aquilo que me pediu naquele lugarzinho... – a mãe dela disse assim sabendo que inuyasha estava ouvindo

-arigatou gozaimasu oka-chan! Vamos inu Yasha! – ela disse chamando pelo nome mas separadamente o que atraiu a atenção dele.

-ei kagome o que você tem? – ele perguntou a caminho da vila Edo

-estou bem, só preocupada...

-com?

-nada de mais, só as mesmas coisas de sempre... naraku, joia, você, shippo, kohaku, rin, ses...

-keh, não precisa se preocupar comigo, e rin aquele baka cuida dela...

-não diz isso ele é seu meio irmão!

-keh ele me odeia mais que eu a ele!

Ela suspirou, sim sabia que sesshoumaru nunca superou totalmente a perda de seu pai embora ele tenta mascarar com frieza e indiferença, ela sabia melhor que ninguém a dor que ele sentia e culpava inuyasha pela morte do pai e o afastamento entre seus pais. Mais raiva ele tinha por ter dado a tessaiga para o inuyasha em vez de para ele, mas que de certa forma ele entenderia esta ultima parte, a tessaiga ajudava a controlar o lado inu dele e sesshoumaru ao perceber isso parou de obter a tessaiga, mas o ressentimento ainda iria reinar por muitos e muitos séculos ainda.

Em uma arvore próxima estava sesshoumaru, encostado e observando a nigen e o hanyou conversando e achou engraçado a nigen defende-lo, mas depois viu ela mergulhar em profundo silencio e deixar cair um pequeno objeto brilhante e depois que ela se foi ele desceu e curiosamente pegou o objeto que ela deixara cair e viu que era um correntinha de prata delicada e pendurada nela era um pingente em forma de coração também prata e estava escrita delicadamente o nome dele e abaixo o dela, ele rosnou pelo atrevimento dela, mas depois com o colar na mao ele escondeu em sua MOKOMOKO e saiu seu coração então estava alegre e ele sabia que isso era um palhaçada.

Já na vila kagome estava nostálgica, ela tinha deixado a correntinha cair de propósito e tinha sentido ele pegar ela apesar de um sorriso ter bailado em seu rosto isso era insuficiente para o que ela queria desesperadamente.

- Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan! kagome! – gritou sango atraindo olhares para as duas e kagome saiu de seu transe momentâneo e olhou para a amiga e então uma idéia bateu e saiu correndo antes que inuyasha a seguisse ela o sentou e pediu desculpas mentalmente para o que fizera e o que iria fazer, mas precisava ela tinha que fazer, era arriscado e tudo mais o que envolvia sesshoumaru, mas ela iria arriscar.

Ela sentou-se em baixo de um portal de pedra e ficou la embora a chuva caia ela não se importava uma vez que estava protegida pelo telhado acima.

A chuva tinha ido e uma tarde vermelha alaranjada espelhava nas arvores com tons de outono e por elas caminhava orgulhosamente um inu que então pegou o cheiro da miko e mais a frente ele avistou a miko sentada numa pedra olhando para ele, sesshoumaru estava determinado a seguir em frente mesmo se ela o chamasse mas se viu fazendo o contrario.

-sesshoumaru-sama?

-'hn'

O vento em seu cabelo enviava a sesshoumaru uma onda esplendida de seu perfume para ele, ela sorriu tímida e disse

-precisava vê-lo...

-por quê?

-quero lhe contar uma coisa...

-estou ouvindo miko

-eu sei que você vai achar ridículo e totalmente impróprio, mas eu não me importo se você vai aceitar ou recusar eu só quero te dizer...

-então diz de uma vez...

"_Oceanos de distancia, dia após dias_

_E lentamente vou enlouquecendo_

_Ouço sua voz sem telefone_

_Mas isso não acaba com uma dor"_

Ela estava cantando suavemente e o vento que balançava os cabelos dele e a MOKOMOKO de uma forma que chegava a ser doloroso para ela ver mas mesmo assim ela continuou

"_Se vejo você como uma impossibilidade_

_Como podemos dizer para sempre?_

_Onde quer que va _

_O que quer que faça_

_Estarei bem aqui esperando por você!_

_Seja la o que for necessário_

_Ou que meu coração fique partido_

_Eu vou estar aqui esperando por você..._

_Tomei por certo, todas as vezes_

_Pensei que duraria de alguma forma..._

_Ouço uma risada_

_Sinto o gosto das lagrimas_

_Mas não posso chegar perto de você agora_

_Oh! Você não consegue ver isso, baby?_

_Você me deixa louca_

_Onde quer que va_

_O que quer que você faça_

_Estarei bem aqui esperando por você!_

_Seja la o que for necessário_

_Ou que meu coração fique partido_

_Eu vou estar aqui esperando por você..._

_Eu me pergunto, como podemos sobreviver a_

_Este romance_

_Mas no final se estou com você..._

_Eu vou ter a chance_

_Oh! Você não consegue ver isso, baby?_

_Você me deixa louca_

_Onde quer que va_

_O que quer que você faça_

_Estarei bem aqui esperando por você!_

_Seja la o que for necessário_

_Ou que meu coração fique partido_

_Eu vou estar aqui esperando por você..."_

_"Ele me olhou tocou sua MOKOMOKO e então saiu mais a frente ele parou e olhou meio de lado e depois se virou e foi embora, eu fiquei ali perdida em pensamentos, não tinha percebido que tinha começado a chover novamente, estava em estupor e não percebia nada, eu tinha me recolhido para dentro de mim e acabei encolhida sob a pedra ate que senti um par de braços me pegar no colo e pular comigo de galho em galho, o cheiro do ser que me carregava me dava paz e sensação de segurança, senti quando o nome que do inu que eu daria minha vida escapou dos meus lábios 'Sesshoumaru' tinha saído de uma forma tão doce, então senti sento pego por outro par de braços e que parecia estar com raiva, eu me agarrei a haori do ser que me carregara e não queria sair dali por nada, então eu senti um sussurro em meu ouvido 'estarei por perto minha doce miko, estarei sempre aqui para voce' eu de certa forma pude perceber a sinceridade nas palavras dele e sabia que ninguém tinha ouvido, eu o soltei e contra gosto aceitei ser deitada no futon e coberta"_

-o que houve com ela? Ela saiu correndo e antes estava tão distraída...

-ela foi me procurar...

-Keh! E o que ela queria com você maldito?

-isso não é assunto seu, hanyou, se fosse pra você saber ela tinha lhe dito onde estava indo!

-vamos inuyasha, sesshoumaru-sama tem razão! Kagome-sama não iria gostar de você se intrometendo em seus assuntos particulares... – disse miroku

-keh! De que lado você esta?

-senhora kaede-sama ela esta bem? – miroku fingiu não ouvir inuyasha, ele sabia a muito tempo o que estava acontecendo com kagome, ele tinha visto os olhos dela todas as vezes que sesshoumaru aparecia, e não importa as ações dele, ela simplesmente parecia outra garota, mais recatada, mais tímida, não sentava inuyasha a menos que fosse estritamente necessária e lia mais e mais pergaminhos que falava sobre o clã inu e suas tradições.

-vai ficar bem meu jovem, ela só estava um pouco catatônica...

-mas por que oba-chan? – indagou sango

-não tenho certeza, mas acho que isso geralmente acontece quando o coração entra em conflito com a mente, eu tenho percebido isso a muito tempo se ela não fosse tão forte já teria entrado antes!

-ei sesshoumaru você já pode ir

-não obedeço suas ordens inuyasha! Faço o que eu quero e quando quero!

-se esta pensando em roubar a tessaiga...

-voce é um idiota hanyou, eu não procuro pela sua espada a muito tempo... e não preciso mais dela quando eu já tenho uma melhor que ela...

-é mesmo inuyasha a bakussaiga é muito mais poderosa...

Pof!

-buaaaaaaaa, vou contar tudo pra oka-chan quando ela acordar e ela vai te sentar ate sua cara ficar amassada! – gritou shippo

-seu idiota! – disse inuyasha

-senta!

Inuyasha foi de cara no chão, ele olharam para ver kagome sentada no futon com uma cara meio sem vida e olhar furioso para inuyasha por estar judiando de shippo

-keh! Por que fez isso kagome?

-por que você é um tirano bater no shippo assim!

Sesshoumaru olhou para a miko que estava ainda sentada e com olhar mortal sobre inuyasha e enviou sua aura para tocar-lhe ela logo lançou seu olhar a volta e o percebeu ele sentado na borda da varanda da cabana de kaede então seus olhos criaram vida e ela abaixou a cabeça em respeito a ele.

-sesshoumaru...

-humm sango, inuyasha vamos dar uma volta precisamos traçar um plano para a próxima batalha contra naraku...

-eu não vou sair daqui enquanto ele estiver aqui miroku! – inuyasha apontou sesshoumaru

-sango?

-hai miroku!

Os dois pegaram inuyasha um de cada lado e arrastaram para a floresta, e kaede pegou shippo para ajudá-la com algumas coisas e deixaram kagome e sesshoumaru sozinhos.

Kagome sorriu discretamente e se perguntou a quanto tempo miroku sabia, ela então olhou só para ver sesshoumaru andando para perto dela, seu coração acelerou quando ele sentou a sua frente

-miko... o que aconteceu?

-eu... eu...

-vamos resolver isso.

-eu sei que... aishiteru sesshoumaru... – kagome sussurrou e não se atreveu a olhar em seus olhos, ele pegou o queixo dela com uma garra e levantou para que ele olhasse em seus olhos.

-por que?

Sesshoumaru pode ver a confusão nos olhos dela pela sua pergunta, mas ele precisava saber o por que antes de qualquer coisa a mais...

-eu...

Mas um tropel e gritos foram se aproximando da cabana e no próximo segundo kagome estava voando sobre a floresta longe da bagunça e de ouvidos curiosos.

-o que..?

-não consegue adivinhar? Vamos conversar longe de qualquer intromissão...

-inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru sobrevoou a floresta por alguns momentos antes de descer sobre um magnífico campo de flores cercado de arvores e com uma linda cachoeira ao lado de uma fonte termal, mais que seu amor por ele era seu amor pelas fontes termais onde ela poderia passar horas para se relaxar...

-uau isso aqui é lindo... – ele viu ela correr em direção do termas e sentou-se na grama enquanto esperava por ela.

Kagome olhou para onde sesshoumaru estava sentado e caminhou para ele e sentou de frente a ele.

-por que? – ele lhe perguntou novamente

-eu sei como explicar...

-tente – disse de braços cruzados e postura reta e seu rosto sem emoção, ela olhou para ele por um momento e depois deitou-se na grama com as mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

-acho que foi na primeira vez que te vi... – ela olhava as estrelas acima e seus pensamentos correndo ate o dia em que viu sesshoumaru na luta para tentar roubar a tessaiga

-eu manipulei o idiota, e quase te matei, e ainda assim? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela

-hai, mas meu primeiro pensamento era que você era um monstro sem coração, mas não conseguia tirar você da cabeça e por isso tentei me apaixonar por inuyasha, mas a cada vez que ele ia para encontrar com a kikyou eu ficava triste, pois eu sabia que assim nunca conseguiria tirar você da minha cabeça...

-voce queria usar ele...

Ela se virou e ainda deitada colocou o queixo apoiado na mao e deitada de barriga para a grama

-não usá-lo... afinal ele estava me usando primeiro, só por que sou parecida com ela... mas vocês dois são como água e óleo...

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos

-sesshoumaru eu sei que por trás dessa sua mascara existe um homem que é sensível e que tem coração e emoções... eu consigo entender cada uma das suas dores e decepções...

-você é uma nigen, não sabe nada sobre mim – ele estava irritado

Não importa sesshoumaru, eu te entendo... – ela sentou e olhou para ele – não sei como, mas eu consigo sentir tudo que esta sentindo agora...

-por acaso você é uma bruxa?

-não... mas temos uma ligação e sei que você também sente minhas emoções...

Sesshoumaru olhou confuso para ela e pela primeira vez deixou sua mascara cair.

-toda essa confusão é sua?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça

-me sinto confusa... uma parte minha te ama loucamente, outra parte diz que isso é loucura e que não deveria te esperar afinal eu vou morrer logo comparado a você, que vou envelhecer enquanto você permanecera jovem por muitos séculos ainda... meu coração diz que não importa o que aconteça que sempre vai te esperar, que mesmo sem te tocar ele vai te amar... minha razão soa ridículo que isso só vai me fazer sofrer e que eu deveria derrotar naraku e voltar para minha era e casar com um nigen e ter um bando de filhos e blábláblá.

-mas isso nunca ira acontecer sesshoumaru, assim que derrotarmos naraku eu vou voltar para casa e morrer solteira, eu me tornar um miko de verdade e te esperar ate o ultimo segundo da minha vida...

Sesshoumaru em parte concordava com a razão dela, mas quando imaginou ela com um nigen e cheios de filhos ele rosnou para sua razão...

sesshoumaru_ **besta**_

**"_você sabe que em parte ela tem razão"_**

"sim eu sei, mas e você vai deixar ela ir?"

**"_Não quero deixar ela ser tocada por outro maldito nigen"_**

"O que vamos fazer?"

**"_só há um jeito e você sabe disso"_**

"tem certeza disso?"

**"_ela disse que iria esperar"_**

"você acredita?"

**"_sim eu acredito, e você vai aceita-la?"_**

"eu a quero! sabe por que ela disse que senti minhas emoções?"

_**"talvez vocês são almas gêmeas"**_

"isso explicaria muitas coisas..."

-miko... e se eu te disser que te quero e quero que volta para sua era e me espera la?

-o-o que?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e a fez deitar novamente na grama ficando por cima dela e com seus lábios centímetros do dela ele sussurrou

-eu te quero agora e vou te marcar e você vai me esperar quando voltar para sua casa...

-sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela, mas para sua decepção ele separou-se dela cedo demais, mas entendeu quando ele tirou sua armadura e depois ele se deitou sobre ela colando os lábios nos dela novamente.

Estavam no auge quando ele lhe marcou arrancando um pequeno grito de dor e prazer da miko, sua besta rugiu de contentamento e depois sesshoumaru lambeu onde tinha ficado sua marca e escorrido o sangue, kagome gemeu um pouco mas depois se aconchegou ao peito bem definido de sesshoumaru e adormeceu.

"não tem mais volta"

**"_não estou preocupado com isso"_**

"Olha pra ela, parece tão tranqüila"

**"_meu"_**

"ela confia em nos"

**"_você a ama?"_**

"eu a marquei, youkais não tem sentimentos..."

**"_tem certeza?"_**

'hn'

"**_ela é forte, posso sentir o poder dela"_**

Sesshoumaru olhou para a menina que dormia profundamente em seus braços, com uma garra afastou uma mexa de cabelo que caira em seu rosto e então viu ela olhar para ele.

-não queria acordá-la, pensei que dormia

-não quero dormir... eu quero você!

Naraku fora derrotado kagome se encontrava dentro da jóia e inuyasha tinha ido buscá-la enquanto ela era pressionada pela jóia e em pânico por estar sozinha, inuyasha lutava em outra parte da jóia para se achegar a ela.

Kagome estava em pânico quase fazendo um desejo quando ela sentiu uma calma se apossar de seu coração e escutou a voz que ela amava ouvir

"você deve ficar calma miko"

"não quero ficar aqui sozinha"

"você não esta sozinha, eu sempre estarei com você"

"Sesshoumaru"

"aishiteru minha miko"

-eu não estou sozinha... inuyasha! – ela gritou e inuyasha a ouviu e com a espada abriu um buraco na teia da aranha e conseguiu encontrar kagome que lhe sorriu.

-kagome!

-Inuyasha

-Eu desejo que a jóia desapareça para sempre!

A jóia desapareceu libertando a miko midoriko e kagome e inuyasha, ao se ver livre da jóia, ela o viu na orla da floresta com o rosto sem emoção e frio de sempre mas ela sentia o orgulho dele por ela.

-vai kagome ele esta te esperando...

-inuyasha – ela estava surpresa e ele apenas sorriu

Então ela correu e correu ate sesshoumaru e parou perto dele e olhou em seus olhos,

-arigatou gozaimasu lord sessho...

A boca dela já tinha sido reivindicada pela dele e ela não estava mais com os pés no chão, ela jogou os braços em torno dele e retribuiu apaixonadamente

-aishiteru sesshoumaru...

Já na era dela inuyasha lhe disse que já sabia que ela amava sesshoumaru que não se importava e que ele iria ser feliz e que ela devia também ser, depois ele foi levado de volta para o passado enquanto ela ficou e passou a usar roupas de mikos e ser a miko do santuário, ate ela descobrir estar carregando o herdeiro do ocidente no ventre.

Kagome estava muito feliz com isso e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde sesshoumaru viria para ela, ela sabia que ele ainda vivia em algum lugar, ela podia senti-lo as vezes e isso era melhor que longos anos se passaram e kagome percebeu que o tempo não afetara sua aparência em tudo, seu filho ainda bebe por ser um inu que por incrível que pareça não era um hanyou, ou melhor era e não era, seu primeiro filho era um inu puro e sua filha gêmea de Sukymaru era uma hanyou e seu nome era Sachymaru, kagome amava os dois como nunca.

Sachymaru era uma menina idêntica ao pai na personalidade, sabia esconder muito bem seus sentimentos e os únicos que conseguia quebrar esta barreira era seu irmão Sukymaru e kagome, ela era a copia da mãe tinha orelhas de cachorro e olhos azuis e cabelos pretos, já sukymaru tinha cabelos brancos e olhos dourados, lua na testa e parecia uma miniatura de sesshoumaru, mas a personalidade era da mãe, era meigo e amoroso mais temperamental como a mãe.

Certo dia ela estava sentada debaixo da arvore sagrada e seus gêmeos brincavam um pouco a frente quando sentiu uma aura familiar se aproximar, ela meditava, mas não parou ate que ela sentiu que a pessoa parara perto de seus filhos.

-se você tocar num fio de cabelos dele eu purifico você ate não restar mais um fio de cabelo.

-mesmo se for o pai deles?

Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz grave e retumbante dele

-sesshoumaru!

Ela pulou para os braços dele que a beijou, a mãe dela saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo e junto estava souta e o avo deles.

Kagome agora se sentia feliz mais que tudo na vida seu sonho tinha se realizado e ela tinha uma linda família e nada poderia ser melhor que isso...

**The end...**

* * *

**Nota: bem não era exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente, quando montei o vídeo mas acho que perdi a inspiração com uma noticia ruim... meio que to me sentindo com baixo astral... as vezes acho que não sei fazer nada direito... bem não sei se vão gostar mas não deixem de comentar, pelo menos a trilha sonora realmente ficou ótima, o vídeo eu fiz antes e bem é meu 1 vídeo e a musica me faz pensar em romances impossíveis possíveis como sesshoumaru kagome...!**


End file.
